harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Allen (ANB)
Allen is a''' bachelor in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. Allen is a talented hair stylist working at the town's salon. He's determined to fix any bad hair style, and takes pride in his work. He has a large ego, and is never shy to share an opinion or tell you how he's feeling. Some may call him cocky, but Allen is very confident in what he does. He takes his job very seriously, and also has a keen interest in fashion. He has been friends with Rod since childhood. Schedule Gifts }} Gift responses Gifts Given Heart Events ''Me or You?'' '''Black Heart Event ---- In order to trigger this event you need to walk from Village to River area between the hours of 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm on a Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather after the Restaurant has been built and Clement has been unlocked and you are playing as the girl main character and have 5000 Friendship Points or more with Allen. ---- ''Trigger Talk'' Purple Heart Event ---- To trigger this event you must walk into your farmhouse from 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm on a Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather while you are playing as the girl main character, Allen has a purple heart color or higher, and you have seen the black heart event ---- ''A Ring'' Confession ---- Give him a Ring on Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather between 8:00 am and 11:00 pm and Allen must be at a blue heart color or higher. ---- ''A Confession'' Reverse Confession 'Green Heart Event' ---- Be at Allen's house, first floor between 7:00 pm to 11:00 pm on a Monday, Tuesday, or Thursday in Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy weather while you are playing as the girl main character and Allen has a green heart color or higher and you have seen the purple heart event ---- 'Yellow Heart Event' ---- Be at Allen's house, on the second floor from 7:00pm to 11:00pm Monday, Tuesday, or Thursday in any weather while you are playing as the girl character, have seen the green heart event, and are currently at yellow heart or higher and the Travel Agency has been built and Charles has been unlocked. ---- Heart Dialog Greetings Morning "Ugh, don't even bother saying 'good morning.'I am NOT a morning person. If you want to chat, wait 'til the afternoon. Afternoon." ---- "...Oh, it's you, (name). I was up all night, don't talk to me so cheerfully. Huh? What was I doing? Why should I tell you? It wasn't anything important." ---- "Oh, (name). You're--how should I put this... certainly cheerful this morning. Well. I guess I should try harder too." Afternoon "Hey. I'm in a good mood right now. I don't mind hanging out for a while." Festivals Crop Festival Beginner Vegetable, Win I think that if you were the type who didn't like vegetables, this festival would be the worst thing in the world. Toni has been bawling from the start and it is starting to get on my nerves. He should eat up and get it over with. Oh, I'm just kidding. Don't get all upset now. New Year's Eve Even though it's the New Year, it doesn't feel like it. Just because the year's changed doesn't mean anything important has changed. Maybe it's a matter of mood. Music Festival I wonder how musician's fingers can move so nimbly. Even without hearing singing, I can enjoy just looking at fingers that move around on keys or between strings. Gallery tumblr_m5nw8d0suN1qi5gai.jpg A-New-Beginning-Allen.jpg tumblr_m5nwd9ldOe1qi5gai.jpg Allenweddingpic.jpg tumblr_mcmrgx42gy1rsec35o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcrt9ofvRT1qjw3m8o1_250.png tumblr_mcrt9ofvRT1qjw3m8o2_250.png tumblr_mcvm2n8U851qj89fjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcvm2n8U851qj89fjo2_1280.jpg Videos Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters